Lluvia
by Scoring-Fallen
Summary: Un Final Alternativo para Asuka...¡Qué pasaria si todo lo dejara?


Lluvia  
  
Por: Scoring_Fallen   
  
Notas: Esto es un final alternativo para Sohryu Asuka Langley   
  
*****  
  
º!º  
  
*****  
  
Estaba empapado aquella vez. Yo solo lo veía como lentamente se iba secando su cara y sus pertenencias. Agitaba con brusquedad su cabeza de una lado para otro con la ayuda de una pequeña toalla amarilla, la cual yo acaba de poner ahí porque la había utilizado para secarme del baño que me tome. Me sonroje a tremendos pensamientos que siguieron de las costas de este, sin que el ,aun, no notara mi presencia.   
  
Después de devolver la toalla a su lugar, con mucho cuidado para no seguir mojando el departamento, se quito los zapatos que traían una ciénega adentro.   
  
La posición que llevaba desde que entro al apartamento, muy derecha y erguida, se desbarato para convertirse en una posición de estándar muy vaga, su joroba que llevaba muy bien escondida salió, el cansancio que la mayoría de veces disimulaba se esparció como sangre en su cuerpo. No pude hacer mas nada si no ver su transformación de hombre recto y ejemplar en típico gordo estadounidense que solo vive para comer helado y otros alimentos de altas calorías y los preinfartos de corazón se vuelvan rutinas.   
  
Ahora si, noto mi presencia con ligero sobresalto, pero no pudo faltar esa sonrisa tímida y forzada que siempre esta pintada en su rostro. Su bello rostro...  
  
Pero yo, como buena orgullosa, le doy un gigantesco regaño. Es como dar una pisada a una indefensa hormiga. Aun recuerdo perfectamente esas palabras, así eran:   
  
- definitivamente baka eres, y serás el resto de tu vida. Eres un bueno para nada, un egoísta- me rasque la cabeza con la mano izquierda y fruncí el ceño- ¡arrgg! ¡Ni siquiera sirves para entretener a esa muñeca de laboratorio! Me desesperas.-   
  
El pobre Shinji lo único que pudo hacer a semejante grito fue bajar la mirada y susurrar pequeñas palabras sin sentido común. Pero insultarlo con baka y eso no fue lo que lo dolió, para este tiempo ya debería estar acostumbrado, si no que halla metido a esa en el insulto.   
  
A él se le salían las casillas con solo que algún tipo hablara de ella, con la sola hipótesis de que ella era extraña, con solo pensar que él nunca la haría feliz como su difunto padre.   
  
En esos instantes sentí mi vista se nublarse y como me cerré mentalmente a cualquier otra clase de sentimiento a diferencia de la decepción.   
  
No pensé en ese momento y me pare, decidida a pedir perdón por lo sucedido; sabia que esta vez me pase del limite. Pero cuando estaba afrente de su puerta cerrada como de costumbre ( creo que meditaba o escribía un diario, no se, nunca me importo, pero ahora si, muy tarde...) No pude....  
  
Mi orgullo en ese entonces era mi único apoyo y me pedía retirarme y dejar las cosas así.   
  
A la mañana siguiente si estaba totalmente decidida a pedir disculpas. Debo admitir que sentía una fuerte descarga de celos recorrer mi cuerpo. Me cuesta mucho aceptarlo que no le correspondo.  
  
Antes me tome un baño. Recuerdo que lloré en la ducha para que mis llantos se confundieran con las gotas de agua que caían a mi cuerpo, para que nadie se diera cuenta que estaba llorando.   
  
Toque la puerta, y en ese momento quería huir como siempre lo hacia, utilizando, a veces, a mi orgullo como excusa para no oír la verdad, pera no enfrentar ningún otro temor. El RECHAZO.   
  
Sospeche que se encontraba dormido, pues apenas era las ocho de la mañana, a decir verdad yo toda vía tenia víspera de sueño, pero quería hacer esto lo antes posible. Toque otra vez esperando que me respondieran.   
  
Normalmente Misato nos dejaba solos el fin de semana. Acuerdo ella iba a casa de Makoto para resolver asuntos de trabajos y después se iba con Ritsuko a conferencias de la armada. ¿por qué me tomara ella? ¿estúpida, a caso? Es obvio que iba a liberar sueños y pasiones con Kaji.   
  
Lo que es la adolescencia, te pone ciego ante cualquier situación y mas se la palabra AMOR estaba involucrada.   
  
No hubo respuesta...  
  
Mi falta de paciencia me llevo abrir la puerta sin importar las costumbres japonesas, chinas, alemanas, francesas, americanas, etc...quería quitarme esta espina del corazón, la cual se profundizaba cada vez mas al pasar del tiempo.   
  
No me gusto lo que encontré. Para nada.   
  
Rei Ayanami se encontraba tendida en su cama al lado del el con una simple y lucida sonrisa semi desnuda. Que cólera me dio. Shinji lo pude ver...desnudo, totalmente. Y al lado de ella, no de mi lado. Debí venir ayer cuando escuche los ruidos.  
  
Lo peor de todo no fue perder el segundo amor de mi vida, si no que por segunda vez se me ha sido robado. Robado por la ladrona de corazones. Mis ojos estaban abiertos de la sorpresa, del dolor, mi boca estaba tan abierta que un elefante entraba y salía con bastante comodidad. Mis pies que siempre estaban unidos y mantenían un fuerte lazo de amistad con mi corazón, ahora estaban tan distantes que ni parecía que fueran de mi cuerpo.   
  
Sin mentir, casi cometo suicidio. Afortunadamente me supe controlar( me tomo alrededor de 10 minutos de total shock). No quería estar allí, mas nunca. No cometo el mismo error dos veces.  
  
Me fui, no de la casa simplemente si no de sus mundos. Desde mis catorce años mi mundo no era mas nadie que yo, y yo. He crecido y comprendo y pagare por mis errores. Estoy segura de que se pequeño romance es solo un pequeño obstáculo. Además ellos ni siquiera son culpables, solo son victimas de lo que sus corazones les dictaron. Deje una nota en la puerta de la nevera.  
  
Y desde ese pérsico estante me convertí otro expediente perdido en Nerv. Me volví simplemente en una pelirroja que jamás piloteo ni se acerco al universo Nerv. Sé que Misato y Shinji para cuando se reúnan se darán cuenta de mi desaparición y se preocuparan pero el tiempo curara ese vació.   
  
Termino de escribir uno de los miles de sucesos que cambiaron mi vida y que me alejaron de mi antiguo ser. Pero nunca mi corazón fue tan maltratado como esa vez, y la nuca culpable soy yo por terca e impotente al saber como moverme en los caminos del amor y desamor.   
  
***  
  
-Hija...¿Hija?- silencio – Llama Asuka, dile que baje – Anuncia una señora de tercera edad, con dedos tan arrugados que algunos le sumaban mucha más edad. Por las escaleras sube su hermosa y llena de juventud su hija, una joven adulta de 21 años. Con un aire muy familiar al de Maya.  
  
-Ya voy!!! Esperadme allí, Naoki- dice la mujer que hace rato se encontraba perdida mente en sus vagos recuerdos. – Solo queda esto y nada más-  
  
Pues si, así comenzó la nueva vida de Sohryu Asuka Langley, de maestra de ingles y física en una escuela publica de Canadá donde a duras penas le pagan el salario mínimo, donde vive con una anciana de origen irlandés y sus dos nietos de 24 y 21 años, que también trabajan con ella.   
  
****  
  
Finº!º  
  
****  
  
Bla! Gracias por leer esto( si alguien esta allí.....) Bueno lo escribir porque odio los dos finales de eva. Ninguno me satisface y quería probar con un personaje que en mi persona no me atrae en lo mas mínimo No la critico, solo que no me llama la atención. Aquí no ha pasado el final de la peli donde todos mueren menos Shinji y Asuka, ni el de los capítulos 25 y 26 que me parecieron extraños, y si alguien los entendió o tiene una buena hipótesis me hace el favor de escribir me a rikashi_hajime @hotmail.com   
  
Gracias, y allí también si quieren mandar criticas o lo contrario. 


End file.
